


Saturday Afternoon

by Amee19



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter realizes Harry isn't really to blame for Gwen's death and wants him to understand that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first contribution to our little fandom. English isn't my first language and I had no beta so be indulgent with me and please tell me what you think.

It happened on a Saturday afternoon.

He was at the cemetery, standing in front of Gwen’s grave just like he had been doing every day for the last five months. It had been a long time since he last had something to say to her. As Spiderman wasn’t a part of his life anymore, he couldn’t tell her about high speed chases or bank robberies anymore. He was simply standing there when he realized it. Maybe that somewhere deep inside him, he just always knew but he acknowledged it on this winter day.

Harry wasn’t to blame for her death. Yes, he was the one who actually brought her to the top of this damn tower and let her fall, but so many things pushed him to the edge. His father, Menken. Peter couldn’t deny he also played a part in his best friend’s transformation. Instead of simply refusing to give him his blood, he should have taken the time to explain him why, he should have insisted more about the importance of waiting. But he didn’t. He was so caught up about his own problems. Hell! He was even ready to go to England and to leave Harry all by himself. No, Harry Osborn didn’t killed Gwen Stacy. The spider venom did.

And now, his best friend was in prison, maybe even tortured as the Ravencroft Institute was associated with Oscorp. He had to do something. He hadn’t been able to save Harry from his father’s disease but he sure as hell wouldn’t let him rot in jail because of something he wasn’t even responsible for. This time, he would save him and be the best friend he was supposed to be. This time, he would do it right.

***

Harry had just finished eating dinner when the guard told him he had a visitor.  _Who could even want to see him now?_ So when Peter entered his cell and closed the door behind him, asking the guards who escorted him to leave them, Harry felt like his heart had stopped beating in his chest. Of all the people, it was the one he had hurt the most who actually visited him. For God’s sake! He killed his girlfriend. Peter should hate him, should want him dead. But no! There he was, visiting the guy who tried to kill him, a sad smile on his lips as if he was feeling sorry for him.

-Hey Harry, he greeted him.

-Pete, he whispered, still not believing he really was standing in front of him. What are you doing here?

-I needed to talk to you, the taller boy admitted, sounding sincere.

-About what? How I killed your girlfriend and how much you hate me? I already knew that.

-No Harry, I-

-Then about how I inherited a fucking mortal disease from my father and how I’m going to die alone? About how I try to kill you, my best friend, the best guy I have met? What about-

-Harry! Peter interrupted him, grabbing his shoulders. Stop and listen to me! Was it what you wanted?

***

Peter knew how harsh he sounded like, but Harry needed to stop thinking he was to blame for the whole incident.

-What?

-Everything you just said, did you actually wanted all of that?

-No! Of course no! But-

-Then it’s not your fault. You weren’t yourself. You had some fucking spider venom in your blood! It wasn’t you! You aren’t a murderer Harry! If you want to blame someone, then blame your father for not telling you earlier about his disease! Blame Menken for  using your name to torture people and then firing you! Damn! Blame me if you want for not analyzing our blood before refusing to give you my blood but don’t you dare blaming yourself!

They stared at each other, none of them knowing what to say next. Peter was about to give up, to let go of Harry and to never come back when he saw tears pooling in the corner of his best friend’s eyes.

-Harry? he worried.

-Why do you always do that?

-Do what?

-This! Harry sobbed, finally breaking down. No matter what happens, you always try to see the best in everybody. I killed Gwen and I tried to kill you! You should hate me! No try to help me feeling better about myself. I never deserved you and I never will! Even when we were kids, you were still way too good for me. Right now, I don’t even deserve to talk to you, let alone be your friend!

-Harry-

-I’m so sorry Pete! he breathed, almost collapsing on him.

Peter simply wrapped his arms around him and rubbed circles on Harry’s back as he apologized over and over again. They stayed tangled up several minutes, just listening to each other’s breath. After a while, Peter gently pulled away but slipped his hand behind his best friend’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

-Listen to me, he ordered him, I don’t care what happened what happened back there. You’re my best friend and you’ll always be. No matter what. I’m going to get you out of here and we’ll find a cure for you and then, we’ll be superheroes together. Okay?

-Okay, but how do you plan on getting me out of one of the safest prison on earth? Harry teased, smiling for the first time in five months.

-I think Spiderman will us, Peter smirked as he unzipped the top of his jacket, revealing the infamous blue and red suit.


	2. A plan? What plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter said he would get Harry out of Ravencroft. He just forgot to mention he had no idea on how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I promised I would write a chapter two. I got to admit, I'm proud of it. Again, tell me what you think. I have some ideas for chapter three

The thing with Peter is that, despite being one of the smartest guys Harry ever met, he never thinks before he acts.

 

It had been a problem when he was ten years old and decided to come to Harry’s house already wearing his bath suit but with no clothes for when they would get out of the pool.

 

It also was a problem when he promised Harry he would get him out of Ravencroft but had no idea of how he would actually do it. Luckily for Peter, like nine years earlier when Harry gave him a black polo and some shorts to put on so he wouldn’t have to watch Monster Inc. in a wet bath suit, his best friend was there and he had a plan.

 

It only took a few minutes to the ex-CEO to come up with an acceptable plan. There were risks, of course, and even though he was already supposed to spend the rest of his life in jail, Peter wasn’t but when he talked about them, his best friend simply shrugged.

 

-I jump off the highest buildings of the town everyday, he said with a smirk. Two or three guards trying to shoot me don’t scare me.

 

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Peter was faster than him.

 

-Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Stay here. I’ll come back as soon as I can.

 

And with that, the superhero was gone, leaving Harry alone with his worries.

 

The only thing that kept him from hanging himself with his sheets during the last months was that Peter was alive. The _thing_ he became after Menken injected him the venom failed. He had nightmares and flashbacks but he could at least say he didn’t have Peter’s blood on his hands.

 

But now, Peter was willing to take all the risks, to die for him, for Harry Osborn, his best friend, the guy who killed his girlfriend.

 

_No!_ He repeated himself. It wasn’t him. It was _the thing._ That’s what Peter told him over and over again during the last hour. He told him he wasn’t to blame. He only did what anybody else would have done, he tried to survive.

 

Suddenly, a shrill siren brought him back to reality. Peter did it! That was the first part of the plan, the easiest. The worst was coming.

 

As stupid as it seemed, the plan was the same then when Harry broke Max out of there months earlier. Of course, it would be much easier as people weren’t doing tests on him 24/7, Peter wouldn’t have to convince him to come with him, Spiderman had powers Harry didn’t and there would be no electricity implicated.

 

***

 

When Harry was eleven and learned he would be sent to boarding school a week later, the first thing he did was to call Peter. Even years later, he still couldn’t understand how did his best friend got to his house so fast. They were both crying, holding each other as close as possible. After a hug that seemed to last an eternity but in fact only last five minutes, Peter grabbed his face and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

 

-We’ll always be best friends, he promised him. Your father could send you on the moon and it wouldn’t make a difference.

 

Harry knew Peter was also trying to convince himself of that but he didn’t say anything. He just nodded and brought Peter in another hug.

 

-I’ll always be there for you Harry, he whispered in his ears before starting to sob again.

 

***

 

Years later, Peter proved him he always kept his promises by offering him a shoulder to cry on after the death of his father even though crying for the man who separated him from the closest thing to a family he ever had was the last thing Harry wanted.

 

***

 

Five months after he came back to New York, his best friend proved him once again he would always be there for him by trying and succeeding at getting him out of Ravencroft.

 

***

 

Hours later, it was all over the news. Apparently, a prisoner had escaped Ravencroft with the help of Spiderman. Of course, many people believed the second part wasn’t true as the only witnesses the police had were the guards who had been dumb enough to evacuate the prison without checking if there actually was a fire. They were sitting in Peter’s bedroom and eating Harry’s first decent meal in months when the newscaster interrupted a boring interview with the mayor to talk about the evasion.

 

-You know, Peter said, putting down his soda, I meant what I said back there.

 

-You said a lot of things today Parker, Harry teased, taking a bite of his hamburger.

 

-About finding a cure for you, the taller boy explained, stealing some French fries from his best friend’s plate. Now that we know why the venom worked on me, we can figure a way to make it work for you too. And then…

 

-And then what?

 

-New York is very big. There are a lot of criminals. I could use the help of another superhero if you know what I mean.

 

-It would be a pleasure, Harry simply answered, smiling


End file.
